Big Brother Canada 8
|image = |version = Canada |host = Arisa Cox |season = 8 |prizemoney = $100,000 & prizes |numberofhouseguests = |numberofdays = |network = Global BigBrotherCanada.ca (BBCAD) |executiveproducer = John Brunton Erin Brock |challengeproducer = Trevor Boris |casting = Robyn Kass |productioncompany = Insight Productions Ltd. Corus Entertainment Endemol Shine |seasonrun = March 4, 2020 - TBA |filmingrun = |companionshows = Big Brother Canada: After Dark |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother Canada 7 |nextseason = }} is the upcoming eighth season of Big Brother Canada. Background After a record viewership, Arisa Cox would go on to announce the new season on a video on the Big Brother Canada Twitter account.Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). “A message from @arisacox:". 30 May 2019, 9:50 AM. Tweet. The message initially scared fans of another cancellation with a message that was portrayed in a similar way that it was announced the show had gone on hiatus after season 5. On January 20, 2020, the official Big Brother Canada Twitter account, tweeted out a wide picture with a small logo inside stating that this season would be "Super Sized". The tweet stated, "Something big is coming..." followed by "...March 4 ��", officially revealing the start date for season 8.Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). “...March 4 �� #BBCAN8". 20 January 2020, 9:28 AM. Tweet. Airing Schedule On January 20, 2020, Corus Entertainment announced the airing schedule for the season: Toronto, Canada – Canada’s most iconic social TV experiment is upping the ante as Global announces a supersized eighth season of Big Brother Canada kicking off with an epic two-night premiere Wednesday, March 4 at 7 p.m. ET/PT and Thursday, March 5 at 8 p.m. ET/PT, followed by the dramatic fallout on Sunday, March 8 at 8 p.m. ET/PT. With series host Arisa Cox and a new cast of unsuspecting houseguests, the series returns three nights a week with all-new episodes Wednesdays (7 p.m. ET/PT), Thursdays (8 p.m. ET/PT), and Sundays (8 p.m. ET/PT), in addition to free live feeds from inside the house at BigBrotherCanada.ca. Last season, Big Brother Canada averaged 1.2 million viewers (Ind. 2+) per episode, making it the highest-rated season to date. So just how supersized is this season? Fans will find out during the season premiere on March 4! Cast Reveal The House House Photos ET Canada Season Preview Just like in previous seasons, ET Canada continued it's yearly tradition of previewing the season. For season 8, the preview would take place on Sunday, March 1st at 8 p.m. ET/PT, unusual to the normal weekday slot. However, since it is outside of the normal weekday slot, ET Canada would end up replacing the shorter version of the preview with an hour-long special named Big Brother Canada’s Supersized Season 8 Preview with ET Canada. During the special, ET Canada will feature "sit-down interviews with this season’s cast, an exclusive tour of the new BBCAN house with host Arisa Cox, retrospectives on past seasons, and the biggest look-ahead with the official reveal of the show’s Season 8 theme." Grand Prize Sponsors Twists Houseguests Former Houseguest Visitors Shortlist Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Controversies Trivia Ratings References External Links * Global Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons